


Oh No

by missmyth



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmyth/pseuds/missmyth
Summary: En aquel momento, lo había olvidado todo. La cadena de eventos que le había llevado a aquella situación había sido borrada, dejándola con la mente en blanco.  Dejándola sola en la escena del presente.Una escena de la que se quería despertar.





	1. Chapter 1

Aquello no podía estar pasando.  
¿Qué habían hecho?, ¿qué había salido mal?  
Ni siquiera estaba segura. En aquel momento, lo había olvidado todo. La cadena de eventos que le había llevado a aquella situación había sido borrada, dejándola con la mente en blanco. Dejándola sola en la escena del presente.  
Una escena de la que se quería despertar.  
En vez de bailar al compás de la batalla, se encontraba completamente petrificada. En vez de mostrarse firme, temblaba como hojas sacudidas por un vendaval. Los soles gemelos de sus ojos, glaciales y centrados siempre en su objetivo, se habían apagado, se habían quebrado, desorbitados a causa del horror, de la confusión.  
Nunca había tenido tanto frío. Y, desde primera vez en años, era incapaz de dejar de llorar. Tampoco se había sentido tan devastada, tan sola desde que regresó de su primer viaje al reino humano.  
Ningún rugido, ninguna súplica parecía tener el poder de despertar a Rakan.  
Al principio pensaba que le estaba montando otro numerito de los suyos. Rakan podía ser un cruel bufón si se lo proponía. Le había abofeteado entonces, riñéndole. Le ordenó que lo dejara. No le hizo caso.  
Tras un corto periodo de tiempo, la preocupación engulló cualquier otra emoción al ver que no recibía ninguna mueca, ningún ruido, ningún movimiento. Se percató de todo el hollín que manchaba su piel, más pálida de lo normal, de sus arañazos. De la oscura, rancia, amplia salpicadura en su capa, alrededor de su cuello.  
Entonces imágenes como rayos en una noche de tormenta empezaron a atravesar su mente.  
Estaban luchando contra una banda de asesinos. Llegado a un punto, algo la paralizó. Una magia retorcida.  
Un ahogado estruendo. Breve. Un silbido. La Rebelde vio el distante destello de un proyectil envuelto en aura oscura.  
Ella no fue la única.  
Xayah no podía respirar.  
Su compañero probablemente había dejado su propio campo de batallas, al otro lado del bosque. Probablemente había sentido que estaba en peligro. Entonces, nada más llegar, él—  
La lluvia de sus ojos se intensificó. Su corazón no tardaría mucho en ceder por completo.  
Una de sus manos acarició sus mancilladas plumas de la cabeza, antes de levantarla levemente. Inclinó la suya propia, chocando frentes suavemente. Empezó a canturrear en un hilo de voz una de esas canciones que siempre tarareaba él. Nunca se las aprendió del todo.  
Nunca lo haría.


	2. Coup de Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakan no podía evitar llegar tarde de vez en cuando. A veces era por accidente, otras intencional. A veces La Rebelde le reñía, otras veces le sorprendía con una sonrisa, o un gesto de comprensibilidad.  
> Aquella vez, no comprendía. Pero deseaba no haber tardado tanto en llegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí traigo lo que nadie pidió  
> El nombre del capítulo corresponde a otra canción de Röyksopp, del mismo álbum que la anterior.

Rakan no podía evitar llegar tarde de vez en cuando. A veces era por accidente, otras intencional. A veces La Rebelde le reñía, otras veces le sorprendía con una sonrisa, o un gesto de comprensibilidad.  
Aquella vez, no comprendía. Pero deseaba no haber tardado tanto en llegar.  
Se habían separado en un cruce, en un terreno montañoso dónde los pétalos de las flores de los árboles cubrían el camino por completo. Ella le había dicho que tenía un plan. El Encantador sabía que esos nunca fallaban—bueno, casi nunca.  
Cuando alcanzó el punto de encuentro descubrió que en aquella ocasión, algo había salido mal. _Muy mal._  
Xayah se hallaba tendida contra un árbol, apenas erguida.  
Se temió lo peor. Para su alivio, no obstante, aún respiraba. Costosamente, con ojos vidriosos, apagados, perdidos.  
Pero aún podía salvarla.  
Atrapó movimiento en sus labios mientras la recogía, como si estuviera intentando pronunciar su nombre. Le aseguró que seguía a su lado, prometió que se pondría bien.  
La piel de ella se sentía más fría con cada paso que daba.  
Para cuando llegaron a la rivera, las primeras luces del sol naciente se abrían paso a través de las cercanas cimas.  
El vastaya sintió sus orejas erguirse, ascuas de esperanza naciendo en su pecho. Aquel lugar era rico en magia, podía verla acompañar las turbias aguas cómo si fueran parte de su corriente.  
Ciertamente ayudarían a que su amada recuperara fuerzas.  
Sin perder más tiempo, se internó en la orilla, agachándose para que el río lamiera sus heridas y purificara cualquier mal que le estuviera atormentando.  
Porque no estaba muriendo. Sólo se sentía exhausta.  
En cualquier momento abriría los ojos. Lo primero que vería sería su sonrisa. Entonces le recordaría la promesa que le hizo. Tal vez oiría una risilla. Quizá sentiría su mano dándole algún toque amistoso, o enfurruñado.  
Pero el fuego de horas atrás se extinguió cómo un incendio bajo la lluvia. Su corazón se hizo trizas, cómo una hoja otoñal siendo aplastada.  
Las patas de Rakan le fallaron, dejándolo de rodillas. Se aferró al cuerpo que sostenía, luchando por contener sus propios gritos mientras el río se arrastraba nuevas gotas.  
Se lo prometió.  
Y no había tenido intención de romper aquel juramento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimiento especial a MetalAlice, quién me ayudó a idear el final de Xayah, a quién aturdieron en batalla a través del sonido y aprovecharon para envenenarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en "Oh No" de Roysksopp  
> 


End file.
